


All You Need Is A Good Boy

by DigitalAlice



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dress Up, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalAlice/pseuds/DigitalAlice
Summary: Tweek gets help from Stan and Kyle when he thinks he isn't sexy enough for Craig.





	All You Need Is A Good Boy

Craig pulled on Tweek’s hips, guiding him so that the blonde was straddling his lap on the bed. Tweek clutched a small teddy bear to his chest as they kissed. Craig pressed his lips against Tweek fiercely, wanting more, always wanting more.

Tweek moaned when Craig slipped his tongue inside to explore his mouth, which tasted faintly of coffee.

‘Craig,’ Tweek whispered, pulling back with a deep blush on his cheeks.

‘Hmm?’ Craig was trailing kisses down Tweek’s jaw, his neck, his shoulder.

‘How long?’

Craig pulled back, confused. Tweek was still holding the bear to his chest and his breathing had become heavier.

‘Until my family goes?’

Tweek nodded and Craig glanced at the clock.

‘A few hours I think. They’ll be gone for the weekend.’

‘When it’s just us, maybe we could…’ Tweek trailed off, his face getting hotter.

‘Could… what?’

How did Craig not understand what he wanted? Tweek leaned close, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck.

‘Go further,’ Tweek hinted, nuzzling Craig’s neck. He took Craig’s hands and guided them under his shirt.

‘Tweek…’ Craig rested his head against Tweek’s shoulder with a sigh. Every time Tweek brought it up, he would stop, back away, put a halt to things. Tweek sat back in a huff.

‘Well why not?’

‘Because babe,’ Craig said, taking his hand. ‘You’re not ready.’

‘I am,’ he argued.

‘You still need to hold a stuffed bear when we make out so you don’t freak out.’

Tweek clutched the bear defensively.

‘So?’

‘So, you’d need a whole army of plushies if I fucked you, don’t you think?’

Tweek felt himself blush more at Craig’s blunt manner. Craig leaned close and cupped Tweek’s cheek with his hand.

‘I _do_ want you,’ he said, reading Tweek’s mind. ‘You have no idea.’

He pulled Tweek back onto his lap.

‘But let’s wait a little, okay?’

Tweek nodded, his heart stinging from the rejection. If he’d had it his way, Craig’s parents would have left and Craig would have pounced on him, and not stopped no matter how nervous they both felt. He wanted it, more than anything. He skin felt hot under Craig’s lips, and could only be cooled by the lick of his tongue. He _needed_ it.

But instead, Tweek left when Craig’s family did. He went home for dinner, thinking about Craig home alone eating in front of the TV, and what he could be devouring instead. Why didn’t Craig want him?

The next morning, Tweek sat on the sidewalk outside of his house, tossing pebbles into the road. He wanted Craig to want him. He’d said that Tweek wasn’t ready, but what if it was an excuse and Craig was hesitating for other reasons?

‘What’s up?’ Stan asked, sitting down next to him.

‘Nothing,’ Tweek mumbled, looking down at his handful of stones. Stan reached over and took one, throwing it high into the air above the street. He sat in silence with Tweek, waiting.

‘Hey, you and Kyle…’ Tweek started hesitantly, ignoring Stan’s smile, ‘… have you guys like… done stuff?’

‘What kind of stuff?’

‘Well, you’re dating, right?’

Stan looked around quickly.

‘Dude, keep your voice down. Just because you managed to figure it out doesn’t mean we want anyone else to know.’

‘Sorry.’

They sat quietly again. Tweek waited until Stan no longer looked disgruntled, then tried again.

‘So have you?’

‘Yeah,’ Stan said. ‘We have. So what?’

‘How… how far have you gone?’

‘Dude!’ Stan scolded, snatching another stone from Tweek’s hand. ‘I’m not telling you that.’

Tweek stacked the pebbles in a neat pile between them and hugged his knees to his chest miserably. Stan sighed and turned his face away.

‘Far. We’ve gone far. Why?’

There was a long silence, only broken by the occasional passing car.

‘Craig doesn’t want me.’

He shot Stan an offended look when he heard the dark-haired boy laughing.

‘I doubt that very much,’ Stan said.

‘He doesn’t,’ Tweek snapped. ‘He keeps pushing me away. I guess I’m not… sexy enough.’

Tweek’s face felt hot. He wasn’t used to saying these things out loud, not even to Craig. But to someone like Stan, who might very well just mock him and walk away?

‘You could be if you wanted,’ Stan said with a sly smile. ‘If there’s one thing I’ve learned from Kyle, it’s that you don’t need to be a bad boy to be sexy. Sometimes all you need is a good boy.’

Tweek glanced at Stan, who was biting his lip with a smile, his cheeks pink. Stan caught his stare and straightened up, his expression changing to something unreadable.

‘Do you want my help?’ Stan asked. ‘Kyle has some… stuff… he uses, to get me… uhhh…’

Stan looked like he was trying to arrange his words in a way that wasn’t completely mortifying.

‘Look, do you want my help or not?’ he huffed, giving up.

Tweek nodded, and Stan took his hand and pulled him up.

‘Where are we going?’

Stan started leading him down the street.

‘Kyle and I are going to give you a makeover, and then you are going to go see Craig.’

-

‘I can’t do this,’ Tweek whined, starting to hyperventilate. ‘I can’t.’

He and Kyle were crouched down near Craig’s house. He had a hint of eyeliner on his face to highlight his eyes, but other than that, he looked completely normal to anyone walking by. But that wasn’t how he felt. He wiggled uncomfortably at the metal clip digging into the small of his back.

‘You’ll be fine if you remember everything we told you,’ Kyle said. ‘Here, let me check you haven’t smudged the paint.’

Kyle pulled up Tweek’s shirt and looked at the skin under his belly button.

‘Okay, you’re fine,’ Kyle confirmed. ‘But take the pot and brush just in case you need to touch it up.’ Tweek took the supplies, his hands shaking.

‘I’m too nervous for stuff like this,’ Tweek pleaded.

‘You think I’m not?’ Kyle gave him a sympathetic smile. ‘But it’s like acting. When I do this with Stan, I’m like a different person. And for once, just for a moment I’m the one in charge, calling the shots. Until he loses control and fucks me.’

‘So it really works?’

‘It really works. And when I see the look on Stan’s face...’ Kyle smiled down at his lap. ‘Trust me, it’s like a drug.’

Tweek nodded, gaining confidence. It was just like acting. He could act. Craig had taught him that much.

‘Just remember everything we said.’

‘Anyone can be bad to him,’ Tweek said with a determined nod. ‘But it takes a good boy to blow his mind.’

‘That’s right.’

‘Thanks Kyle.’

‘Just keep your mouth shut about it,’ Kyle said. ‘And I want my ears and tail back after.’

Tweek waited for Kyle to go, then crept up to Craig’s door, retrieving the key from under the plant pot to let himself in silently. He could hear Craig’s TV on upstairs. Perfect.

Tweek stripped out of his pants and shirt then checked out his reflection in the hall mirror. He was wearing sexy, tight black underwear and a fluffy puppy tail was clipped to the back. He took the headband of his matching ears and slipped it on his head. Looking at himself now, he felt like an idiot. But Stan and Kyle had been confident that this would get Craig worked up.

Tweek’s eyes lingered on his lower stomach, where a pink glittery arrow pointed down, the tip of the arrow disappearing into his underwear. He could see the blush on his own cheeks, and forced himself to swallow the nerves. If this didn’t make Craig want him, nothing would.

He adjusted his ears and then crept up the stairs to Craig’s room. The door was open, and Craig was lying on his bed reading an astronomy book, the TV chattering away in the background.

Showtime.

Tweek leaned against the door frame the way Kyle had showed him.

‘Want some company?’

Craig jumped, looking around at him with a startled expression. He looked Tweek up and down, then up and down again, his jaw dropping.

‘Wh...what are you... Tweek?’

He wouldn’t blush.

He wouldn’t tremble.

He wouldn’t stop.

‘I’m a lost puppy,’ Tweek said innocently, approaching the bed. ‘Will you take care of me?’

‘Take...care...’ Craig muttered, his wide eyes glazed over.

Tweek knelt on the bed, shuffling to straddle Craig’s lap. Like he was running on automatic, Craig lifted his hands to grip Tweek’s hips. Tweek saw the teddy bear on the edge of the bed and kicked it off onto the floor.

‘I’ll be a good boy,’ Tweek said, licking Craig’s neck. ‘I promise.’

That expression on his face.

This was what Kyle meant about it being a drug.

It was like Craig had completely surrendered to Tweek’s will. Seeing the look in his eyes was enough to banish all of Tweek’s doubts.

‘Nice g-glitter,’ Craig said, his cheeks flushing as he looked at the arrow.

Tweek leaned close, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck.

‘It’s edible,’ Tweek breathed in his ear, and Craig looked up at him.

‘Really?’

‘Mmhmm. Try it.’

Craig leaned close and let his tongue glide over Tweek’s skin, tasting the edible paint. He kissed and sucked the skin there, and Tweek sighed at the pleasant tingle that shot up his spine.

When Craig pulled back, his lips were stained pink, some glitter on his chin.

‘Strawberry,’ Craig mumbled, his grip on Tweek’s hips tightening.

‘Uh huh,’ Tweek smiled. ‘Want to see where the arrow goes?’

‘Tweek...’

Tweek pushed Craig down onto the bed roughly, his hands on Craig’s shoulders.

‘Tell me you want me.’

Craig opened his mouth but didn’t speak. He stared up at Tweek’s fluffy ears, which blended in well with his scruffy blonde hair. Tweek leaned to press down on top of him, their lips millimetres apart.

‘Tell me,’ Tweek whispered, ‘You want me.’

Craig finally came to life, growling fiercely and flipping Tweek over. Tweek gave a yelp of surprise as Craig pushed against him, kissing him passionately.

‘I want you,’ Craig gasped when they broke apart for air. He leaned his head against Tweek’s shoulder, groaning in frustration. Tweek stared at the ceiling, his heart sinking.

‘You’re still not going to touch me, are you?’

‘No,’ Craig mumbled, his face hidden.

Tweek felt like he might split in two. What else could he do to make Craig think of him like that?

‘Why don’t you want me?’ Tweek asked, his voice breaking.

‘Don’t...’ Craig took Tweek’s hand and guided it down over the bulge in his jeans. Tweek’s eyes widened at the erection pushing against the fabric, warm against Tweek’s palm.

‘Don’t you dare, for one second, doubt how much I want you,’ Craig sighed shakily.

‘Then... why...’

‘I told you,’ Craig said, propping himself up to look at Tweek. ‘I wanted you to be ready.’

‘I’m ready!’ Tweek insisted, arching his back to rub against Craig. He felt secretly pleased when Craig gasped at the contact.

‘I know that _now_ ,’ Craig said with a bitter laugh. ‘You’ve definitely proved that.’

‘So?’

‘Babe, if we do this now, a part of you deep down is going to believe it was only because you dressed up like this. And you’ll doubt whether or not I want you any other time. I want you to know I find you sexy. Always. Just as you are.’

‘I’ll believe it,’ Tweek said quickly. ‘I will. I won’t doubt it.’

Craig looked down at him desperately, then growled in frustration again, looking to the side.

‘Don’t tempt me, Frodo,’ he said quietly with a small smile on his lips, lips which still had traces of glitter on them.

‘You know, animal abuse is against the law,’ Tweek said, putting on his most innocent voice. ‘You shouldn’t neglect me.’

The metal clip that connected the tail to his underwear was stinging against his back, but he bit back the pain. The pink arrow on his stomach was now a pink smudge where Craig’s lips had tasted it.

‘Fuck,’ Craig breathed, getting off of him and standing up. ‘This is really what you want? You’re ready?’

Tweek nodded, and Craig looked down at the floor. He bent down and picked up the teddy bear, shoving it at Tweek.

‘You’re going to need that,’ Craig said, his voice low. ‘Trust me.’

Before Tweek could say anything, Craig took off his hat, then stripped off his jacket, then his shirt, his pants, and finally, his underwear. He stood at the edge of the bed looking down at him. Tweek took in the sight of his naked body silently, determined not to blush. He swallowed when he saw Craig’s swollen erection.

Without a word, Tweek leaned to unclip the tail from his back, relieved to get the metal clip away from him. He threw it to the floor, and then shuffled out of the snug underwear. He hadn’t realised how hard he’d also become, but there was no hiding it now that they were fully unclothed.

Tweek reached up to take the headband off.

‘No,’ Craig said, taking his wrist to stop him. ‘Leave... leave the ears on.’

Tweek grinned up at him.

‘You’re kind of kinky, you know that?’

Craig scowled at him, climbing onto the bed.

‘Says you,’ he retorted. ‘Coming in here dressed like a prostitute-‘

‘A lost puppy,’ Tweek corrected.

Craig leaned down to suck at the glitter arrow again, this time his mouth travelling lower, licking the very tip at the bottom.

‘You taste good,’ Craig murmured, his breath making Tweek shiver.

Craig moved down, gripping Tweek’s erection and letting his tongue flick over the head. The pleasant shock made Tweek’s whole body jolt, and he gasped in delight. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb to keep quiet as Craig took his length into his mouth fully. Craig’s mouth was hot and wet and Tweek’s confused body didn’t know which way to move. It felt so incredibly _good_.

The plushie bear fell to the side, completely forgotten. Tweek shivered with every lick and kiss, and when Craig finally sat up again, they were both panting, a sheen of sweat on their heads from the heat.

Craig reached for his bedside table, fumbling clumsily in the drawer. He took out a tube of lube and an unopened box of condoms.

‘Wh-why...’ Tweek frowned at the items and Craig opened them with trembling hands.

‘What?’ Craig asked. ‘You think you’re the only one who has wanted this for a long time?’

Tweek watched as Craig rolled a condom onto his hard length, then massaged some lube on.

‘How long have you been hoping for this to happen?’ Tweek asked, his heart fluttering from the realisation that Craig really did want him.

Craig looked up at him as he squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers.

‘A while, babe,’ he said finally.

He crawled close again and nudged Tweek’s knees apart, kissing the inside of his leg. He reached down, and after a hesitant look at Tweek, pushed a finger inside his entrance.

‘H-Hey!’ Tweek flinched against the intrusion, twisting away.

‘It’s okay,’ Craig soothed, and Tweek turned to glare at him.

‘Tell that to your finger,’ Tweek complained, trying to wriggle away. Craig used his spare hand to hold Tweek’s hip and smirked down at him.

‘Don’t you want me to take care of you, puppy?’ he asked, slipping another finger inside and moving them slowly.

‘It’s... it’s cold,’ Tweek gasped, writhing each time Craig moved his hand.

Craig removed his fingers and shifted so that he was above Tweek.

‘Let me use something warmer then,’ he said, positioning his length at Tweek’s entrance and applying a small amount of pressure. Tweek whimpered instinctively and snatched the plushie bear. Craig hesitated, looking down at him like he was having second thoughts.

‘It’s okay,’ Tweek said quietly, holding the bear with one hand and wrapping the other around Craig’s neck. ‘I want to. Please. Do it.’

Craig breathed a shaky sigh, then pushed himself inside. The generous amount of lube helped him to slide in easily until he was fully inside, but Tweek inhaled sharply and flinched, turning to hide his face.

‘ _Fuck_ …’ Craig hissed, pressing against him heavily.

He began kissing Tweek’s neck, his shoulder, any skin his lips could find. He stayed completely still, waiting while Tweek panted and shuddered.

‘Sorry...’ Craig breathed over and over between kisses, ‘...sorry...’

After a few minutes, Tweek shifted, so Craig leaned up. Tweek threw the bear to the floor and wrapped both arms around Craig, turning to look up at him. He had tears in his eyes but he was smiling, and he wriggled, hinting for Craig to move.

He began slowly, gingerly moving in and out and watching each expression on Tweek’s face for an indication that he should stop. Tweek felt like he was burning up between his legs, but with each thrust his whole body tingled with an electric wave of pleasure that made him gasp and moan. He could see the desire in Craig’s eyes. He wanted more.

‘Don’t hold back,’ Tweek whispered, pulling Craig close. ‘Make me yours.’

With that permission Craig growled, angling his hips so that he could thrust harder, faster. He kissed Tweek fiercely, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Tweek could taste the faintest hint of strawberry from the glitter, and took Craig’s tongue into his mouth hungrily.

As Craig quickened his pace, he reached down to grasp Tweek’s erection, which was throbbing with want. He needed Craig to touch him, to taste him, to completely fill him.

Craig broke away from the kiss, burying his face against Tweek’s neck, biting the skin on his shoulder.

‘Tweek...’

Hearing Craig moan his name so erotically drove Tweek crazy with longing. He felt dizzy from the sensation of Craig pushing into him. He pounded into Tweek with no mercy, jerking him off with a firm grasp. It was too much to handle. Tweek clutched Craig tightly as he came, spilling over Craig’s hand and onto his hip. Craig kissed him passionately, and with a few more forceful thrusts, he came too, breathless against Tweek’s lips.

He pulled out of Tweek and collapsed on top of him heavily. They were both panting and sweating, and tufts of Tweek’s hair stuck to his forehead. He held onto Craig with shaking hands and could feel Craig trembling against him.

He felt empty without Craig inside of him. His lower half ached already, and he had a horrible feeling that sitting down for the next couple of days was going to be a painful experience. He’d told Craig not to hold back, and he certainly hadn’t.

After a while, Craig heaved himself off of Tweek and sat up. He reached over to snatch some tissues, and began to clean them both up. Tweek stayed still, watching Craig’s dazed, sleepy face. When he was done, he stretched out on the bed again, curling up next to Tweek and pulling him close. Tweek nestled up against Craig’s chest.

‘Thanks for taking care of me,’ Tweek said quietly with a smile.

Craig laughed, reaching up to stroke Tweek’s head. He pulled the ears off, and Tweek looked up to see Craig frowning at them.

‘Where did you even get ears and a tail? And edible glitter?’

Tweek grinned, leaning up to kiss Craig softly.

‘A good boy never tells.’


End file.
